Lola
Weird The Beginning I couldn't believe where my life would take me. It was seriously unpredictable. I didn't even think anything of her. I just thought it would be fun to join the game. But boy, was I wrong. Sorry, i'm getting way to ahead of myself, let me start at the beginning. I decided to post this on wiki because I thought someone would be able to hear my story. just be careful. Roblox is a really dangerous place. The Game I didn't know everything would turn out so badly, but I still mindlessly joined the game. It was called Red Room. It had nothing of the sort. It was a completely blank game. Nothing was wrong, until I saw her. Her name was supposedly Lola. At least that's what she told me. Her Roblox name was MuffinsICanEat. Here is her profile link: https://web.roblox.com/users/603219895/profile It's real. Check it out. I dare you. Her account is fairly new, so I thought she was harmless. She has one game. It's called Red Room. She is there quite often. But I don't recommend you meet her there or else you will end up like me. Lola She told me her name was Lola. She asked if we could be friends, and not thinking I said yes. She was very attached to me. She said she wanted to play with me again tomorrow. But we didn't. Ever. One day I was playing Roblox with a friend at my summer camp (The place had computers.) and I had no space for them to be my friend, so I made the worst mistake of my life. I unfriended Lola. Now I had space! But it wasn't over. I hadn't seen the last of Lola. Lola Returns A few days later I was playing Roblox and I was taken to the wrong game. I didn't notice at first but when I did my heart skipped a beat. Instead of saying MeepCity, it said Red Room. I looked around in the game, everything was normal. Yes! Nothing weird! Until I noticed one tiny change in the players list. It said Lola (MuffinsICanEat). She started to spam in the chat things like "Why did you unfriend me?" and "You will regret this." I was very scared. I didn't know who "Lola" was and I didn't know what she could do, and that's why i'm writing this. To make sure everyone knows what to expect from her. Then. I was kicked out from the game. My Worst Experience Soon I started realizing that my profile and account features started to change. My bio changed to "Lola" my name was changed to "Lola" my account picture changed to Lola's account picture. I was so scared. Every game I played was filled with little hints that Lola was watching me, and monitoring my account. There was only one way to stop her. Getting my account banned. I won't tell my old user, because you can't find it so there is no point in telling you, but I hope you can understand where i'm coming from. How To Protect Yourself From Lola To protect yourself from Lola you must never join her game. She will grow attached to you. Never friend her. She will accept all requests. Never unfriend her if you friended her because she will mess with your account. If it happened to me it could happen to you. Beware of Lola. Lola Is A Hacker Please, Don't Trust ANYTHING She Says. You Just Can't Believe Her.